


Касаясь земли

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, time skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О выходных и обещаниях.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Касаясь земли

― Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой нежный, ― Куроо ободряюще похлопал Дайчи по колену. ― Хочешь мятный леденец?

Дайчи, зажатый между ним и спящим Бокуто, подавил легкую тошноту и вяло отмахнулся. Плечо Куроо было твердым, приятно прохладным и, к счастью, абсолютно неподвижным. От Бокуто же исходила ровная волна живого жара ― тоже приятного, как от перегревшейся на солнце собаки.

― Просто напоминаю, что для меня этот ад длится на четыре часа дольше.

― Путешествие, Савамура, ― поправил Куроо. ― Пусть и жаркое, тут не поспоришь.

Дайчи выехал из Сендая еще до рассвета. Четыре часа на синкансене, двухчасовой перелет до Кагошимы и полчаса на пароме к островам. Он и в лучшие времена не любил лишнюю активность на выходных – этого с лихвой хватало на работе. А теперь его максимумом и вовсе стал бар, принадлежавший кому-то из бесчисленных соседей Укая. Совсем уж изредка получалось поиграть. Здорово было, когда удавалось вытащить заработавшегося Ямагучи, застать Асахи в городе, а Нишиною ― в стране. Суга всегда был рядом, да и Танаки с радостью встречались и принимали гостей у себя. 

И хотя Дайчи давно не выбирался никуда дальше своего района, когда Куроо предложил провести выходные вместе, согласился не раздумывая. Мозг еще не успел как следует обработать запрос, а он уже отвечал: «да». 

Куроо на него влиял. С этим глупо было спорить. Дайчи не брался судить, плохо или хорошо, ― просто влиял. Его присутствие, знакомые ленивые нотки голоса или даже текст на экране смартфона, ― все это разом отменяло прожитые со времен старшей школы годы, позволяя знакомому азарту закипать в крови.

Куроо мог пропасть на полгода, а потом вдруг объявиться на пыльной площадке ― в своем щегольском костюме, с деловым портфелем, небрежно заброшенным на плечо. Поймать улетевший в аут мяч и улыбнуться, хитро и в то же время открыто, как мог только он. Каждый раз, глядя на эту улыбку, Дайчи на долю секунды замирал, забывая дышать. Такие моменты ― вроде бы и мелочь, но неудобная, как песчинка, забившаяся в ботинок, ― копились годами. Он мог бы собрать из них свою личную пустыню, но вместо этого упорно старался отгородиться.

Паром резко качнулся, вырывая из воспоминаний. Бокуто, спавший до этого мирно и неподвижно, дернулся, и Дайчи осторожно придержал его затылок, ладонью смягчая столкновение со стеной.

― Я его уговорил взять перерыв, пока есть возможность, ― обеспокоенно сказал Куроо, ласково потрепав Бокуто по волосам. ― Может быть, зря я лезу не в свое дело. Как думаешь, Савамура?

Они с Дайчи встретились пальцами.

― Ему не помешает развеяться хотя бы пару дней. Сезон сложный, а Бокуто… ― Дайчи задумался, подбирая слова.

― Есть Бокуто, ― закончил за него Куроо.

― Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что он обычный человек, которому тоже иногда нужно менять обстановку, но да, ты прав.

Они тихо рассмеялись, и Дайчи наконец полностью расслабился. Дышать стало легче, даже тошнота отступила. К присутствию Куроо себя всегда приходилось приучать заново: привыкать к щекотному, медленно рассеивающемуся напряжению, и сразу готовиться к новому расставанию.

В круглом иллюминаторе виднелся кусочек моря. Дайчи зажмурился от мелькнувшего солнечного блика и сам не заметил, как задремал. А проснулся от легкого прикосновения к плечу ― Куроо стоял рядом, глядя на экран смарт-часов. 

Дайчи скосил сонный взгляд вбок и встретился глазами с Бокуто. Тот улыбнулся и заразительно зевнул.

― Эй, ― каркнул он и прочистил горло.

― Эй, ― хрипло повторил Дайчи с легкой улыбкой.

― Всегда думал, что ты хмуришься во сне, ― сказал Бокуто, скорчив суровую мину.

― А я?

― Спокоен как Будда, ― подмигнул он и добавил, ― как крутой Будда.

― Что ж, ― Дайчи дотронулся до недавно появившейся морщины у переносицы, ― могло быть и хуже.

Бокуто обернулся на Куроо, деловито разговаривавшего с кем-то по телефону, и прыснул. 

― Не настолько хуже, ― сказал Дайчи, поняв его без слов. О привычке Куроо спать лицом в подушку в старшей школе ходили легенды.

Бокуто вдруг пружинисто поднялся, подал Дайчи руку и резко потянул на себя. Все произошло так быстро, что тот успел только моргнуть. Этот переход ― вернее, его отсутствие ― от абсолютного спокойствия к кипучей деятельности всегда завораживал. 

Куроо, до этого опиравшийся на плечо Дайчи, отодвинулся ровно на полшага и уложил подбородок на его макушку, продолжая говорить. Он знаком указал на сваленные в углу рюкзаки, скорчил просительную мину, и Бокуто, сложив пальцы в круглое «окей», подхватил его вещи.

― Конечно, я всегда на связи, ― сказал Куроо, обещавший хотя бы на общих выходных выключить телефон и ограничиться проверкой почты. ― Ну что вы, совсем нет. В любое время.

Дайчи высвободился одним плавным движением, отчего зубы Куроо звонко щелкнули, и выразительно постучал пальцем по часам. 

Люди вяло вытекали из кают. Бокуто, уже сошедший на крошечный пирс, широко махал рукой. Все еще немного помятый, с опущенными вниз волосами, он казался совсем другим человеком. Определенно не тем, кто откликался тройным сальто на объявление своего имени и грудью принимал подачи Ушиджимы. Даже улыбка была другой, приглушенной и очень теплой. Дайчи помахал в ответ и потянул Куроо, кажется, собиравшегося провести на ходу целое мобильное совещание, за собой.

― Можем арендовать велосипеды, ― бодро предложил Бокуто, когда они наконец собрались тесным треугольником вокруг сваленных на землю походных рюкзаков.

― Или рикшу, ― ответил Дайчи, красноречиво глядя на Куроо. ― Кое-кому не помешают штрафные круги.

― Вы слишком активные, ― пожаловался тот, снова потянувшись за смартфоном. ― И кровожадные.

Дайчи показал ему предупреждающий капитанский кулак, и Куроо фыркнул, пригрозив в ответ своим. Бокуто же, довольно сверкнув глазами, отбил обоим брофист.

― Но-но, ― Куроо примирительно поднял руки, ― больше никаких переговоров, всего лишь «Убер».

― Я думал, у нас тут планируется дикий экстремальный отдых, ― сказал Дайчи, вспоминая, как накануне вечером искал свой спальный мешок и старую газовую горелку.

― Я тоже, ― покивал Бокуто. ― Даже купил компас и непромокаемый спальник.

― За кого вы меня принимаете? ― картинно вздохнул Куроо. ― Я старый больной саларимен. Белый воротничок. Комфортабельный кемпинг для меня ― и так верх экстрима.

― А Цуму-Цуму считает, что ты похож на якудза.

Дайчи подавился воздухом и расхохотался. Куроо закатил глаза.

― Поздравляю, ты рассмешил Савамуру. Из глубокого уважения к сборной Японии не буду говорить, на кого иногда похож он сам.

― На Мию Саму? ― с ясной улыбкой спросил Бокуто.

Он никогда не позволял себе нелестно отзываться о сокомандниках и сразу старался мягко перевести разговор в безобидное русло.

Машина подъехала, и они как могли компактно погрузили рюкзаки в багажник.

― Ты ему польстил, ― сказал Куроо уже в салоне.

Они все забились на заднее сиденье, тесно прижавшись друг к другу коленями. Ноги Куроо ― белые сандалии поверх длинных розовых носков ― уперлись подошвами прямо в водительское кресло.

― Мы неплохо ладим, ― пожал плечами Бокуто. ― Знаете, я рад, что играю именно с ним. 

― Он отличный связующий, ― вставил Дайчи. ― Думаю, не хуже Кагеямы.

― У нас на него большие планы, ― деловито сказал Куроо, подразумевая Ассоциацию. ― Я много о нем слышал. Не всегда хорошее, не скрою, но не сомневался, что ты сможешь сыграться с кем угодно.

― Дело даже не в сыгранности, ― Бокуто задумчиво отвел взгляд. ― Раньше все носились со мной как с ребенком. Ну, ты помнишь. Акааши, команда, даже ты иногда. Я и вел себя как ребенок, думал, всему миру есть дело до моего настроения. Не говорю, что в этом кто-то виноват, кроме меня, просто я не хотел расти. А такие люди, как он, Сакуса, да даже Шоё-кун ― постоянное напоминание о том, что я должен делать. И как должен играть.

Он смущенно покосился на водителя и неловко сложил руки на коленях. Куроо с Дайчи понимающе переглянулись. Для них все эти метания вытеснились новыми и остались в прошлом, но оба хорошо помнили, каково это: всегда держать в голове, что ты ― опора команды.

― Ты отлично играешь! ― искренне сказал Дайчи. 

― Знал бы ты, какой у тебя фан-клуб, ― подхватил Куроо. ― Мужской, по большей части, но тебя просто обожают.

― И как старый соперник, не могу не заметить, что твоя игра теперь куда более зрелая.

Не зная, что еще добавить, Дайчи замолчал. Он был не очень хорош в эмоциональной поддержке, но, судя по тому, как Бокуто навострился, этого вполне хватило.

Пожилой водитель пылко закивал, и Бокуто, поймав его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, окончательно просиял. Он откинулся на спинку, упав щекой на плечо Куроо и забросив руку за спину Дайчи.

― Кстати, ― снова оживился он, и брови его взлетели, ― раз дело в кемпинге, почему именно Якушима? Я думал, мы сюда едем ради леса Ширатани.

― Да, я бы тогда в Танегашиме остановился посмотреть на ракеты, ― согласился Дайчи.

― Или в Ошиме, там можно посёрфить!

― Это что, синхронная атака? Я нашел отличное место: безлюдно, до моря рукой подать, никаких диких макак и даже вид на башню открывается. Главное, чтобы Савамура не перепутал её с Токийской, ― добавил Куроо с ехидцей.

― Я смотрю, ты за семь лет так и не придумал ничего нового.

― Зачем, если старое работает? Ты, когда хмуришься, похож на каменное изваяние.

― Ага, ― неожиданно согласился Бокуто. ― На львов в святилищах. Красиво!

― Да-да. Воинственный и справедливый.

Дайчи вспомнил статуи, которые видел в храмах, и не нашел в их свирепых перекошенных мордах решительно ничего красивого. Они были скорее нелепыми, как те средневековые гравюры со смешными подписями, которые иногда присылал ему в лайн Суга. Оставив мысли о чужом чувстве прекрасного при себе, Дайчи посмотрел в окно. Город давно остался позади, дорога блестела на солнце. Вдали виднелся мозаичный черный росчерк леса, а по другую сторону от него – диковатый пляж. Зеленое плато между ними пестрело геодезическими вышками. Воздух пах йодом, свежестью и совсем немного шампунем Куроо.

Машина оставила их у покатого скалистого спуска. Дальше они пошли, ориентируясь по навигатору. Стало прохладнее: солнце уже не палило так нещадно, но Дайчи с тревогой смотрел на собиравшиеся тучи и неспокойное море. Заглянуть в прогноз погоды, прежде чем что-то планировать, он совсем забыл. Переписка с Бокуто, который спрашивал совета о выборе спальника, и легкие перепалки с Куроо вытеснили все остальное из головы.

К воде спускались друг за другом по выдолбленным в камне ступенькам. Куроо шел первым, Бокуто в середине, а Дайчи замыкал процессию, на всякий случай осторожно придерживая Бокуто за край футболки.

― Погода портится, ― обеспокоенно сказал он. ― Как бы не нарваться на ливень или шторм.

― Нарвемся, ― подтвердил Куроо. ― Надо было с прогнозом свериться, конечно, но выходные-то у нас одни. Выбирать не приходится.

― Переждем в палатке, ― с оптимизмом сказал Бокуто.

― А еда? ― с сомнением спросил Дайчи, последним ступая на мокрый песок.

― И еду в палатке приготовим.

― На газе? ― Куроо тоже не выглядел убежденным.

Бокуто пожал плечами и промолчал.

Несмотря на мрачневшее небо, воздух все еще был теплым и приятным, а шум моря ― скорее успокаивающим, чем тревожным. «Может, пронесет», ― подумал Дайчи. По долгу службы к таким вещам, как техника безопасности, он относился серьезно, иногда даже с излишним занудством. Но трудно было сохранять полное здравомыслие, когда рядом был Куроо, наконец-то избавившийся от строгого костюма, в широких шортах, раздувавшихся на ветру, и цветных носках. Бокуто в расстегнутой гавайке тоже не способствовал критическому настрою.

Они оба повернулись, вопросительно глядя на Дайчи. Солнце красной кляксой легло на водную гладь аккурат между ними – как стоял и он сам, замыкая треугольник.

В голове еще крутилось белым шумом полезное «сначала поставить палатку», «распаковаться», «расправить спальники», а он уже разувался, наступая на задники кроссовок.

Бокуто и Куроо как по сигналу побросали вещи в кучу и улыбнулись ― почти синхронно, отчего Дайчи снова замер, на секунду забыв, как дышать.

― Земля вызывает Савамуру! ― Куроо ухватил его под руку.

― Скорее, пока вода не остыла! ― Бокуто подхватил под вторую.

Они потянули Дайчи за собой, оставляя темные борозды на песке, и остановились только у самой кромки воды, все еще не отпуская. Куроо закинул руку ему на шею, приобняв. Бокуто опирался локтем на плечо. Волны лизали босые ноги, и Дайчи прыснул, заметив, что Куроо так и не избавился от своих веселеньких носков.

В груди поднималось что-то горячее, сжимало сердце. Что-то горько-сладкое, бушевавшее, как море, переполнявшее до краев. Что-то, чего Дайчи не мог выразить ― не знал как. Поэтому просто закрыл глаза, вдыхая поглубже и растворяясь в соленом морском воздухе.

От широты охвативших его чувств он раскинул руки, но его под них тут же подхватили. Бокуто со смехом повалился на песок, утягивая за собой Куроо, а следом и самого Дайчи. 

В кожу впился мелкий мусор и осколки раковин. Куроо перевернулся на бок, подпирая голову рукой с налипшей на предплечье водорослью, и задумчиво рассматривал Бокуто, а Дайчи – его самого. С неба лениво падали первые крупные капли, но никто не сдвинулся в направлении так и не разобранных вещей. Волосы Куроо, потяжелев от влаги, легли на лоб. Бокуто зарылся пальцами в мокрый песок, пустил на ладонь мелкого краба и с интересом его разглядывал.

― Хочешь, наловим на ужин? ― спросил Дайчи. ― Я как раз взял с собой панировку.

― Не знаю, ― ответил тот, легким щелчком отшвыривая краба подальше. ― Нет, наверное? 

― Лень, ― зевая, согласился Куроо.

― Вот бы морских ежей наловить, ― мечтательно протянул Бокуто.

― Нет, ― сказал Дайчи. ― Никаких ежей. Как показывает практика, ловить их я могу разве что ногами. Хотя вру, иногда их притягивает еще и моя задница.

― Не то чтобы мы могли их за это винить, ―ухмыльнулся Куроо.

― Очень смешно, ― ответил Дайчи.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но по щелчку громового раската редкие капли вдруг превратились в целую стену дождя. Не заставил себя ждать и холодный порывистый ветер, поднявшийся с моря. Волны становились все хаотичнее и выше.

Дайчи бросил обреченный взгляд на вещи, уже зная, что там увидит. Они оставили рюкзаки еще на входе ― в нижней части единственного пологого кулуара на весь относительно ровный кемпинг. Естественно, при таком ливне там мгновенно скопилась вода.

Уже вымокнув до нитки, они поспешили распаковать и установить палатку. По правилам, нужно было окопать ее, но в этом уже не было никакого смысла. Дайчи только и успел, что проверить крепления, как палатку начало кренить вбок от порывов ветра и дождя, застилавшего глаза. Где-то должны были быть штормовые оттяжки.

― Ты умеешь вязать узлы? ― прокричал он Куроо.

― Чего? ― не услышал тот.

― Узлы вязать умеешь? ― прокричал он громче. ― Нам нужно завязать оттяжки!

Бокуто, нырнувший в бездонные рюкзаки, отвел со лба мокрую челку, упавшую на глаза, и скорбно сообщил, перекрикивая ветер и гром:

― Здесь нет колышков.

― Ты уверен? ― спросил Куроо.

― Да!

― Чья это была палатка? ― вздохнул Дайчи, отплевываясь от залетавшего в рот песка.

В конце концов им удалось установить ее более-менее устойчиво, но на таком ветру и без оттяжек это вряд ли было надолго.

― Яку, ― ответил Куроо, ― я одолжил, когда он в последний раз был в Токио. Не уверен, были ли колышки.

― Ты одолжил в прошлом году и до сих пор не вернул? Неважно. Если ветер не утихнет, мы в ней долго не просидим.

Они затащили рюкзаки под шаткое и ненадежное прикрытие палатки, которую от полета по пляжу удерживал разве что вес их тел. Бокуто сел на единственный раскладной стул, а Куроо достал полотенце и набросил ему на голову. 

― Ты чего? Не нужно.

― Вытирайся скорее, ― серьезно ответил Куроо. ― А то еще простудишься.

Дайчи достал кипятильник на батарейках и термос с холодным ячменным чаем. Налил немного чая в широкую крышку, вскипятил и протянул Бокуто, а сам встал между его коленей.

― Тебе и правда лучше поберечься. Ты же не хочешь пропустить следующую игру?

Бокуто кивнул и уткнулся холодным лбом ему в живот. Дайчи обернулся на Куроо и вздохнул:

― Как там прогноз?

― Неутешительно.

Куроо избавился от насквозь промокшей футболки и теперь стоял, весь покрытый мурашками, задумчиво глядя в экран смартфона.

― Надо было все как следует спланировать, ― сказал он раздосадованно.

Дайчи промолчал. К чему корить себя за то, что уже случилось?

― Все не так плохо, ― с неугасающим оптимизмом сказал Бокуто, отстранившись и прихлебывая чай. ― В палатку могла ударить молния.

Они помрачнели.

― Тут неподалеку есть горячие источники, ― задумчиво предложил Куроо.

― Но до них еще нужно добраться, ― с сомнением ответил Дайчи.

― Дождь не будет лить всю ночь, ― беззаботно заявил Бокуто, откладывая на неровный пол палатки опустошенную крышку, и та покатилась к самому выходу.

― Я бронирую. А потом рискну заказать сюда такси, ― хмуро сказал Куроо, привалился мокрой грудью к спине Дайчи и простонал: ― За что нам это все, Савамура?

― За неизлечимое раздолбайство.

Дайчи, снова зажатый между ними, начал понемногу согреваться. Дождь не спешил утихать. Одежда неприятно липла к телу, но, если подумать, все и правда могло быть хуже. Например, он бы мог лежать на своем диване или греться в уютной гостиной Танак. Нет, диван у него был что надо, как и гостиная у Танак. Но здесь и сейчас ему не хотелось ничего, кроме открытого взгляда Бокуто, смотревшего на него снизу вверх, и дыхания Куроо на своей шее.

«Надолго ли?», ― подумал он и напрягся.

Ленивая мысль в этот момент казалась чужеродной, но все же как по часам привела в действие привычный механизм. Куроо, видимо, почувствовал, как деревенеет спина Дайчи, и разочарованно вздохнул.

― Насколько было бы проще, будь ты гибче, ― глухо сказал он. ― Как и я сам, впрочем.

Дайчи нахмурился. Он все отлично понимал, но знал также, что были вещи куда серьезнее их характеров. Работа, обязательства, вся остальная жизнь. Если раньше казалось, что дело в нем, что сам он ― неподвижный тяжелый камень, а Куроо – обтекавшая его вода, то теперь он видел: они оба были такими камнями.

― Что бы это изменило? ― неожиданно спросил Бокуто. ― Брось, дело же совсем не в этом.

― Ты прав.

Куроо отстранился и добавил преувеличенно буднично:

― Мы нашли машину, ну не чудо ли?

Его слова эффектно дополнил особенно сильный раскат грома.

Такси они прождали около часа. Собирать палатку под дождем оказалось еще сложнее, чем устанавливать. Дайчи готов был поспорить, что какую-то часть тента точно унесло ветром.

Поднимались по мокрым и опасно скользким ступеням: первым шел Бокуто, за ним, страхуя, Дайчи, и в конце Куроо, подсвечивавший им дорогу фонариком смартфона.

― Идем аккуратно и медленно, ― сказал он строго. ― Никакого травматизма в мою смену.

Мокрые и продрогшие, они ввалились в машину, укладываясь едва ли не друг на друга. Вода стекала с волос и одежды прямо на кружевную накидку на сидении. Водитель покосился с неодобрением, но Дайчи было уже все равно, у него зуб на зуб не попадал.

Не удержавшись, он оглушительно чихнул, и Бокуто неуклюже сгреб его рукой и прижал к своему боку. В этом было мало пользы, учитывая, что он был таким же мокрым и дрожащим, но отстраняться Дайчи не стал. Если его что сейчас и согревало, так это накатывавшая усталость.

С небольшим отелем, стоявшем на горячих источниках, все оказалось не так просто. Тропа к нему была вымощена крупным камнем, но от парковки до нее еще нужно было добраться через лужи и грязь. 

Светлые носки Куроо теперь были фигурно заляпаны застывшими серыми кляксами. На подошвы Дайчи налип целый слой земли и травы. Бокуто, шедший в легких пляжных шлепках на босу ногу, испачкался по самые лодыжки.

Пока Куроо договаривался на стойке регистрации, они с Бокуто побросали вещи на пол и с удовольствием развалились в глубоких плетеных креслах у главного входа. 

― Думаешь, нам найдут один номер на троих? ― спросил Бокуто.

Кажется, его это и правда волновало.

― Я сейчас согласен заплатить хоть за коврик в холле, ― устало сказал Дайчи.

― Ага. Но мы с тобой так редко видимся, ― в голосе Бокуто слышалось легкое разочарование. ― Жаль было бы терять целую ночь.

― Я всегда стараюсь смотреть ваши матчи. Не только из-за Хинаты, ― улыбнулся Дайчи. ― Хотя, не скрою, безумно им горжусь. Я рад, что вы в одной команде.

― Я тоже, ― Бокуто развернулся к нему всем корпусом и ткнул носком грязного шлепка его кроссовок. ― Но ты меня видишь чаще, чем я тебя. Так нечестно.

― Я постараюсь это исправить, ― тепло сказал Дайчи, не зная, зачем дал это обещание. Его и так трудно было бы выполнить, а он, если быть до конца честным, не собирался подходить к этому всерьез. 

― Я тоже, ― ответил Бокуто.

И Дайчи стало немного легче. Значит, Бокуто принимал правила этой новой для них двоих взрослой игры, в которой все разбрасывались невыполнимыми обещаниями и уходили, довольные собой. 

― Номер на троих, ― похвастался подошедший к ним Куроо. ― С панорамными окнами и видом на сад.

Бокуто победно вскинул кулак и бодро вскочил с кресла. Дайчи, чувствовавший себя разморенной в тепле старой развалиной, лениво за ним проследил.

― Ты собираешься ночевать здесь, Савамура? ― ласково усмехнулся Куроо и протянул ему руку.

― Я собираюсь провести здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь, ― вздохнул Дайчи, крепко хватаясь за нее и позволяя себя поднять рывком.

― Не выйдет, ― сказал Куроо, так и не отпустив руку, ― тут всего два кресла. А нас трое.

Номер был тесным. Кровати стояли вплотную друг к другу, разделенные слишком узкими, на взгляд Дайчи, тумбочками. Обещанные панорамные окна сейчас скрывались за плотно задернутыми шторами. От сочетания приглушенного желтоватого света, шума дождя за окном и вида свежего постельного белья Дайчи не сдержал блаженного стона.

Они разделись прямо на пороге. Быстро сбросили грязную и промокшую одежду, брезгливо перешагивая бесформенные кучи.

― На правах организатора… ― начал Куроо.

― Горе-организатора, ― перебил его Дайчи.

― И человека, который заказал нам в номер пиццу и пиво, ― резонно продолжил Куроо. ― В душ я иду первым. Кровать посередине не занимать.

Не дожидаясь, пока он, сверкая голым задом, скроется за дверью, Дайчи сдернул с кровати у окна легкое покрывало и постелил на пол. Осквернять накрахмаленное белое белье грязным телом было сродни святотатству.

Он сел на покрывало, скрестив ноги, и Бокуто опустился рядом. Дайчи давно не видел его полностью раздетым. Со времен Токийских лагерей ― ни разу. Он с интересом рассматривал фигурный загар Бокуто: бронзовая кожа со светлыми отпечатками спортивной формы и компрессионного белья. Сам Дайчи был на порядок темнее и на его фоне казался грубым крестьянином, круглыми сутками впахивавшим в полях.

Пока Куроо мылся и отогревался, успели принести еду. Бокуто завернулся в покрывало со своей постели как в тогу и принял коробки у курьера, опасливо его оглядевшего.

Пицца пахла потрясающе и была такой маняще горячей, что они, не дождавшись Куроо, смели первую почти мгновенно. Тот вернулся как раз когда Дайчи с удовольствием облизывал жирные пальцы, а Бокуто заинтересованно поглядывал на остальные коробки.

― Так-так, ― сказал Куроо, уперев руки в бока, ― не ожидал от вас такой подлости.

В белом махровом халате до колен он выглядел до невозможности уютно, особенно на фоне их самих, голых и грязных.

― Нечего так долго торчать в ванной, ― сказал Дайчи, не отнимая пальцев от лица.

― Прости, ― Бокуто подвинул к ногам Куроо две оставшиеся коробки. ― Это было выше моих сил.

― Нет уж, некоторые преступления невозможно простить.

Куроо подхватил целую коробку, забрав ее на свою тумбочку, и лег на кровать, поймав брошенную ему Дайчи банку пива. 

Они с Бокуто по очереди воспользовались душем, смывая грязь, налипший на тело песок и скользкую влагу прошедшего дождя. Дайчи даже постирал свои вещи и все равно справился куда быстрее остальных. 

Когда он закончил, Бокуто уже задремал, а Куроо лежал на животе и, судя по всему, даже ночью вел деловую переписку. Дайчи наконец добрался до кровати, довольно зажмурился, опустившись на свежее хрустящее белье и чувствуя, как расслабляется каждая мышца в теле. Блаженство.

― Не жалеешь, что согласился приехать? ― тихо спросил Куроо, погасив свет.

Дайчи едва мог различить его силуэт. Он перевернулся на бок и задумался. Понемногу глаза привыкали к темноте, и стали смутно видны даже черты лица. Куроо теперь тоже лежал на боку и смотрел с неуверенным тревожным ожиданием.

― Нет, ― наконец сказал Дайчи. 

― Что ― совсем? И даже в глубине души не проклинаешь меня за испорченный отдых? ― спросил Куроо с самоуничижительным весельем.

― Совсем. Мы все виноваты, что не догадались проверить погоду. ― Дайчи пожал плечами и усмехнулся. ― Да и выходной вышел что надо. Будет о чем рассказать друзьям на следующих.

― Ну уж нет, ― Куроо протянул руку и невесомо погладил его по плечу. ― На следующие выходные у меня на тебя снова планы. И снова грандиозные.

― Когда у тебя были другие? ― спросил Дайчи и закрыл глаза.

Тогда это прозвучало как обещание ― настоящее, а не одно из тех невыполнимых, что он сам зачем-то дал Бокуто. Но по возвращении в Сендай жизнь снова вошла в привычную колею. Выходные были все ближе, Куроо не звонил. Бокуто тоже пропал с радаров. Чего-то подобного Дайчи и ожидал. Все чаще, что он думал, что, в сущности, не такие уж они друг для друга особенные. Так, отпечаток старых чувств. Живое напоминание о времени, которое так не хотелось забывать. «Пора вырасти, ― говорил он себе, ― и отпустить

В их новых жизнях не было места обещаниям. Ни тем грандиозным и бесконечно важным, которые они когда-то давали друг другу на площадке. Ни даже мелким, оброненным вскользь. 

С того разговора прошел почти месяц. Рутина все расставила по местам, показав: не стоит ни на что рассчитывать. И все же, вернувшись рано утром со смены и увидев Куроо и Бокуто, сидевших на пожарной лестнице у его дома, Дайчи даже не удивился по-настоящему. Как будто для них это было совершенно обычным делом.

― Привет, Савамура, ― сказал Куроо, широко улыбаясь. ― Бокуто тут решил позаботиться о старости и прикупить недвижимость в вашей сельской местности. Ну, знаешь, традиционный дом с видом на реку, вкусное саке и огород с редькой. Или что вы тут выращиваете?

Вот теперь Дайчи изумился. Он стоял, опешив, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, ожидая, пока кто-то из них не объявит сказанное дурацкой шуткой. 

― И желательно где-нибудь поблизости. Понравился нам этот район. Так что, окажешь свою аборигенскую помощь, ― продолжил Куроо, поднимаясь и добавив давно позабытое тягучее, ― Саамура?

Кажется, эти двое вели совсем другую игру. И к обещаниям относились так же серьезно, как и в старшей школе, пусть даже не скрепляли их теперь рукопожатием по разные стороны сетки.

― Куда я от вас денусь? ― вздохнул Дайчи.

И, впуская их в свой дом, добавил:

― Я же пообещал.


End file.
